All I want for Christmas is you !
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Grell ne désire qu'une chose pour Noël : un baiser de son Willu ! Il décide donc de suspendre du gui au dessus de la porte de son bureau... mais évidemment, Will ne sera pas le seul à lui rendre visite !


**Bon, un petit OS pour fêter Noël ! L'idée m'est venue chez le coiffeur... aucun rapport T_T' ... **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont la proriété de Yana Toboso ! ^^ **

* * *

><p>C'était la nuit de Noël, le 24 décembre 1887… Les feux de cheminée brûlaient dans les foyers chaleurex et enjoués. Chaque enfant attendait avec impatience la venue du Père Noël, tandis que leurs parents profitaient des délicieux plats préparés pour cette occasion. Londres était donc en fête… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour les Shinigamis de ce secteur. La Mort ne prenait malheureusement pas de jours de repos, et surtout pas à Noël où tant de personnes seules décidaient de mettre fin à leurs jours. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir plusieurs Dieux de la Mort s'affoler dans les couloirs de l'entreprise.<p>

Grell Sutcliff, lui, n'était pas de ceux là.

Il s'était auto-octroyé un jour de congé, et refusait catégoriquement de bosser la veille de Noël. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre au bureau. Car Grell ne demandait qu'une chose à Noël :

Un baiser de son tendre William…

Et pour obtenir ce présent d'exception, le Shinigami Rouge avait un plan simple, mais infaillible :

LE GUI.

Oui… Cette petite plante verte et laide était la solution. Will, aussi froid soit-il, était un homme respectueux des traditions. Il serait OBLIGE d'embrasser Grell s'ils se retrouvaient tout deux sous le gui… Grell avait donc suspendu le végétal au-dessus de sa porte, sachant pertinemment que Will finirait par venir dans son bureau pour le réprimander ou bien lui donner quelques dossiers à remplir.

Huhuhuhu… oui, INFAILLIBLE était décidément le mot juste.

Grell, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une robe de mère Noël extrêmement courte et d'un petit bonnet rouge et blanc assortit, alla donc attendre son Prince Charmant dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son cœur bondit d'excitation lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

-WIIILL ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de passer la porte, Fais-moi un bis…

-Euh… désolé Grell, mais… Uhm… je ne suis pas « Will »…

Grell ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un Ronald Knox bien perplexe.

-Ronnie ? Dit-il en s'écartant de la jeune recrue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben… J'étais venu te donner ton cadeau, je suis sur le point de partir, mes parents m'attendent pour réveillonner…

Grell prit le paquet rouge que son collègue lui tendit et le jeta sans cérémonie sur son bureau, déçu de ne pas trouver William.

-Oh, et… fit Ronald en s'apporchant de Grell.

-Mh ?

Sans prévenir, Ronald posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de son aîné, qui trésaillit de surprise.

-RONALD !

-Ben quoi, c'est la tradition ! Répondit-il en montrant le gui suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Estime toi heureux, reprit-il fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil, La rumeur dit qu'un baiser de Ronald Knox, c'est une bonne année assurée, hé hé hé…

-…

- Sur-ce, Joyeux Noël, Grell !

Avant que Grell n'ait pu lui donner une bonne correction, le blondinet disparut de sa vue.

-Mhf… grogna-t-il.

Ce petit morveux… pour qui se prenait-il ? Une jeune fille ne se laissait pas embrasser par n'importe qui n'importe où, gui ou pas g-

-Grell ? Excuse-moi, je te dérange ?

Le Shinigami Flamboyant orienta son attention sur la personne qui venait de l'interrompre en pleine réflexion.

-Oh, tiens, Alan ! T'es pas mort ?

-Uhm… ben non comme tu vois, répondit timidement Alan. Mais… (son regard se perdit, donnant un air dramatique et pathétique à la scène. ) qui sait combien de Noël il me reste…

Grell bâilla.

-Fwaaah… Enfin bref, tu voulais quelque chose ? Fais vite, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois dans mes pattes lorsque mon Willu arrivera ~ … Aaaaw Wiiiillu… Mmmh !

Il finit sa phrase en se tortillant devant le regard gêné de Alan.

-J'étais venu te donner un cadeau…répondit-il en lui tendant à son tour un paquet que Grell mit également sur son bureau. J'en fais un à tous mes collègues.

-Pff, tu aurais pu au moins me faire un emballage rouge !

Alan rit doucement, amusé par le comportement de l'autre Dieu de la Mort. Puis il leva lentement les yeux vers le gui qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

-Oh… (il haussa les épaules. ) Bon, c'est la tradition après tout

Il se hissa au même niveau que Grell et l'embrassa sur la joue qui n'avait pas été précédemment graciée par les lèvres de Ronald-Le-Divin.

Grell s'essuya la joue tandis que Alan quittait les lieux. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce crétin ? Qu'un homme aussi chétif et fragile que _lui_ pourrait l'exciter _elle_, la puissante et terrible Lady Death ? Mhf !

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

Oh, une seconde… ce bruit… MAIS OUI ! C'étaient bien des pas d'homme qui résonnaient dans les couloirs ! KIIIH ! Cela ne pouvait être que Will ! Il se montrait enf..

-Hey Sutcliff. Quoi d'neuf ?

-… Eric… soupira Grell, au comble de la déception. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton du Faucheur rouge était devenue plus sec : il ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec le très macho Eric.

-Moi ? Mh ! je suis venu voir si tu n'étais pas en train de te suicider… Passer Noël seul, ça doit pas être facile, non ?

-Je ne suis pas seule ! Rugit-il en montrant ses dents pointues.

-Ha ha ha, ricana méchamment Eric. Ouais, je vois ça, il y a foule dans ton bureau…

Grell allait riposter quelque chose de plutôt méchant, mais Slingby ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et à sa grande surprise, lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

-Pose pas de question, ordonna-t-il suite au regard confus de Grell. Alan a menacé de me faire la tête si je ne faisais pas un cadeau à tout le monde.

-Mhf… fit froidement Grell en balançant le cadeau avec les autres, sur son bureau. Bon, dégage maintenant, ta coiffure ignoble nuit à la beauté de mon bur…

Avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa phrase, Eric l'embrassa sur le front, une expression de dégoût au visage.

-Pff… soupira-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement la bouche. Foutue tradition à la con…

Grell ne se privait pas non plus d'exprimer son dégoût en poussant des cris d'écœurement. Eric choisit ce moment pour partir, sachant que lorsque Sutcliff retrouverait ses esprits, il chercherait sûrement à le tuer.

-RHA ! Hurla Grell, furieux. Je HAIS ce type ! (il sortit sa tronçonneuse) Je vais lui apprendre à respecter les femmes !

-Ho ho ho… Dis-donc, on dirait bien qu'il y a une très vilaine fille dans les parages… ho ho ho…

Grell prit immédiatement une expression plus séductrice en reconnaissant le rire de Undertaker. Et effectivement, le Shinigami légendaire venait de pénétrer dans son bureau… vêtu d'un costume de père Noël.

-Ho ho ho… Admet que je fais un père Noël très crédible, dit-il en riant sinistrement.

-Mmh ~ ronronna Grell en passant ses doigts dans la fausse barbe de Undertaker. Et moi comme tu l'as dit… J'ai été une très vilaine fille cette année… je mérite une belle punition, Père Noël… huhu~…

Grell continua de rapprocher son visage de celui de son aîné, son célèbre sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Undertaker, qui trouvait la situation très amusante, se laissa faire et se prêta même au jeu en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Grell.

-Alors… Père Noël… gloussa le dynamique Faucheur sur un ton suggestif, qu'allez-vous faire pour me punir… huhu~ …

Le Dieu de la Mort retraité, à ces mots, plaqua le corps de Grell contre le sien. Le plus jeune Shinigami émit un cri de surprise en rougissant furieusement.

-Ho ho ho… rit Undertaker en faisant glisser son ongle long et noir le long du cou de Grell, et bien… et si nous allions discuter de tout cela dans un endroit un peu plus confortable… ho ho ho… le Père Noël a toujours un cercueil deux places dans sa hôte…

Grell perdit aussitôt de son assurance.

-Q-quoiii ? M-mais… Je… (il se dégagea de l'emprise de son aîné avec puissance) Je ne suis pas prêêêêête ! Kiiih ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Que dirait Willu !

Et tandis qu'il continuait de s'agiter dans tous les sens, désorienté par la proposition de Undertaker… ce dernier éclata de rire.

-HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE !

-… EH ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant, vieux fou ? S'emporta Grell en se retournant vivement vers son interlocuteur, Le cœur d'une jeune femme n'est pas à prendre à la légère !

-Je sais, je sais… he he…mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas venu pour pratiquer ce genre d'activité avec toi, je laisse ça à ton majordome ou encore à cet ennuyeux William…

Grell ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou soulagé. C'est vrai qu'il adoooorait séduire les hommes, mais lorsque cette séduction s'avérait payante et qu'on lui proposait de passer aux choses sérieuses, il avait tendance à paniquer.

Il observa avec attention Undertaker sortir un cadeau de la grosse hôte en forme de cercueil qu'il portait sur son dos.

-Tiens… Joyeux Noël, Grell…lui annonça-t-il en posant le paquet avec les autres.

-Merci… Hm, toi aussi.

-…Oh… he he… j'ai faillit oublier…

Et de nouveau, Grell reçu un baiser de la part d'un homme désireux de respecter les traditions. Seulement cette fois-ci, il fut embrassé sur le cou.. et il dût admettre qu'un baiser du magnifique Undertaker vallait vraiment la peine... Mmh ~ ...Il décida alors de ne pas s'emporter.

Undertaker gloussa de nouveau, puis salua Grell d'un signe de main avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du couloir.

Grell poussa un long soupir en l'observant partir. Enfin… l'avantage, c'est que tous les Shinigamis qu'il côtoyait étaient déjà venus lui rendre visite. Le prochain ne pourrait être que Will-

-Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me servir un verre de jus de raisin, s'il vous plaît ?

Le Shinigami détailla les deux nouveaux arrivants avec incrédulité. Il s'agissait de deux chinois reconnaissables entre tous, Lau et Ran-Mao. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans les bureaux des Dieux de la Mort, ceux-là ?

-Un verre de… jus de raisin ? répéta-t-il, interloqué. Non mais vous m'avez prise pour une serveuse ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ran-Mao leva ses yeux inexpressifs vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Ce dernier se frotta la nuque.

-Eh ? Nous ne sommes pas au manoir du Jeune Comte ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-… Ah… Bien je crois que nous nous sommes trompés, Ran-Mao.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mh ? Oh mais regarde, du gui, constata Lau en souriant bêtement.

Il embrassa alors doucement la jeune Chinoise qui resta totalement inexpressive, puis se tourna vers Grell. Lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers lui, Grell se débattit, mais il devint plus docile lorsque Lau le qualifia de « jolie Lady Ecarlate » et laissa les lèvres du trafiquant d'opium se poser sur son crâne.

-Ce fut charmant, dit Lau en empruntant la sortie. J'espère vous voir à la cérémonie donnée par le Comte… (il fit quelques pas vers la sortie, puis s'arrêta.) … Au fait… Où se trouve son manoir, déjà ?

Grell regarda Lau avec lassitude. Il fut sur le point de lui répondre, lorsque Ran-Mao lui donna à son tour un cadeau.

-Mais on se connaît même pas ! Protesta Grell en le plaçant au sommet de sa pile de cadeau qui commençait à être conséquente.

-Ah, mais c'est tout à fait normal de faire des cadeaux aux gens un jour comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Souligna le Chinois. … Mh… Quel jour sommes-nous exactement ?

Ran-Mao soupira discrètement et alla rejoindre son camarde, en le prenant par le bras. Mais au dernier moment, elle revint vers Grell et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-IIIERK ! Fit ce dernier, dégoûté. J'ai été embrassée par une autre femme ? Alors ça tu vas me le payer, sale garce !

-Tradition. Trancha-t-elle comme toute réponse.

Elle s'inclina poliment sous le regard enragé de Grell puis emboîta le pas de Lau, qui lui était déjà loin.

-Grrr… maugrêat Grell en se frottant le nez, Bon, au moins maintenant, ça ne peut pas être pi-

-OOOOOOOOHHH ! Mais quelle magnifique Colombe Cramoisie !

Le sang de Grell se figeât dans ses veines à l'entente de cette voix. Et il y avait de quoi. Car devant lui, sur le seuil de sa porte, se tenait nul autre que le Vicomte Druitt en personne.

-ARG ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je veux mon Willu moi ! protesta-t-il alors que le Vicomte lui prenait la main.

-Beau Phœnix flamboyant, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Moi, Aleister Chamber, Vicomte de Druitt, et disciple d'Aphrodite, n'ai pu rester insensible à votre beauté tentatrice. Ah, vile créature que vous êtes ! Votre chevelure de feu a le don d'allumer la passion qui sommeille en moi… OOOOH ! (il sortit un paquet cadeau de nulle part) Je vous en supplie, mon Rouge-Gorge Vermeil, acceptez ce modeste présent, en gage de l'admiration inconditionnelle que je vous porte !

-… Euh… Oui .. ? Bredouilla Grell, pris au dépourvu, en se saisissant du paquet.

Druitt sourit de plus belle, et sa chevelure blonde semblait comme scintiller sous la lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Puis il remarqua le gui, posa un genou à terre et fit un baisemain très distingué à Grell qui sentait l'agacement le gagner. Il était vraiment à deux doigts de le tuer, rendu de mauvaise humeur par toutes ces personnes qui débarquaient dans son bureau pour lui voler un baiser destiné à Willu. Heureusement, le Vicomte ne s'attarda pas, lui annonçant qu'il était attendu à une très importante cérémonie chez le Comte Phantomhive, et lui faussa compagnie en lui adressant un dernier baiser volant.

Grell resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis claqua la porte de son bureau. Ca suffit. Le Vicomte Druitt avait été l'intrus de trop ! Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Will ne viendrait pas ce soir.

Triste, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Pourquoi ses plans ne fonctionnaient-ils jamais ? Il avait reçu un baiser de pratiquement tous les hommes – et même une femme – de sa connaissance, sauf celui de son amour de toujours… Quelle dramatique injustice !

Il sanglota sur sa déprimante condition de femme éternellement célibataire. Puis lorsqu'il en eut assez de ruiner le mascara qu'il avait mis tant de temps à appliquer, il releva la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la pile de cadeaux qui se trouvait devant lui.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il les ouvrit.

Aucun de ses cadeaux n'étaient extraordinaires, et il devait admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus à son goût – une paire de chaussettes bleues, un tableau certes très cher mais aussi très laid, une bougie, un tutorial pour apprendre à faire de la sculpture sur ballon… - mais… l'important était que malgré tout, on avait pensé à lui. Bon sang, la plus part des personnes qui lui avaient offert un cadeau n'étaient même pas ses amis !

… Bon… il n'avait peut-être pas eu le cadeau qu'il espérait, mais au moins, il avait eu quelque chose : la certitude qu'il n'était pas seul au monde…

Il poussa un profond soupir mélancolique en allant s'adosser contre le mur, un faible sourire aux lèvres, contemplant tous ses cadeaux. Oui… c'était mieux que rien.

_Toc toc toc._

Grell fronça les sourcils en allant ouvrir la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna doucement et… la magie de Noël fit le reste.

-WILL ?

Grell n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, devant lui, se tenait le mortellement sexy William T. Spears. Son amour depuis plus de cent ans. Habillé de son célèbre smoking noir, son visage dégageait cette même froideur qui lui était propre et que Grell affectionnait tant. Aaahn~ ce qu'il pouvait être beau !

-A-alors… bégaya-t-il, trop heureux de voir enfin son Willu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène~ ?

William ne répondit pas. En vérité, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il venait de lui poser une question. Il se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux verts et pénétrants, comme s'il était présentement en train de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'important. Il regardait Grell de la même manière analytique qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il visionnait une Lanterne Cinématique, et cela commençait à intriguer le Shinigami Rouge.

-Will ? Il y a un problème ?

-…Le gui.

Voyant que Grell ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir, William se vit obliger de développer :

-Mh. Il y a du gui suspendu au-dessus de nous.

Grell rougit en souriant.

-Huhu ~ Je sais ça… et… (il vint envelopper le cou de son patron de ses bras) où est le problème, _darling _?

Le sourcil de Will tiqua.

-Le problème est que je me dois de respecter la tradition. Vous m'avez piégé, Grell Sutcliff.

-OH ! S'écria dramatiquement Grell en feignant d'être outré. « Piégé » ? Quel mot horrible ! Ah! C'est si dur que ça de m'embrasser ?

William se terra de nouveau dans un silence froid qui rendait Grell nerveux. D'autant plus que Will continuait de le fixer de son regard intense…

...si… _délicieusement..._ intense… Mmh ~

Perdu dans ce magnifique regard émeraude, Grell remarqua à peine que William venait de le prendre par la taille.

-Non Sutcliff… lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suave que Grell ne lui connaissait absolument pas mais qui le fit frémir. Seulement… je n'aime pas être forcé.

-W-Will… Aahn~ Cette voix… MMmh OUI ! Parle-moi encore avec cette voix !

-...Non.

-Mais...

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Sutcliff, répondit-il de sa voix habituelle en redressant ses lunettes, il n'est stipulé nulle part que je doive vous murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille sous prétexte qu'une branche de gui est suspendue au-dessus de nos têtes…La tradition… _est tout autre_. (il passa sa main dans les cheveux. rouges de son subordonné.) Et je respecterai la tradition à la lettre.

-KIIIIIIIH ! Gloussa-t-il de joie. OH OUI, VAS-Y, RESPECTE LA TRADITION ! Même si… huhu tu n'es pas le premier à m'avoir rendu visite ce soir, tu seras le seul qui comptera vraiment pour moi !

-Pas le seul ? … Mh. Et que ces autres visiteurs vous ont-ils fait ? Demanda-t-il, non sans une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Oh… Et bien, Ronnie m'a embrassée sur la joue…

-Je vois. Etait-ce… ici ?

A ces mots, Will posa ses lèvres sur la joue de droite de Grell. Ce dernier cru défaillir, mais mit tout en œuvre pour rester conscient afin de ne pas gâcher ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

-Ou-oui… souffla-t-il en s'empourprant de plus belle. Et… Alan m'a embrassée sur la joue gauche… Aahn~

Il gémit de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Will sur sa peau, à l'endroit ou Alan l'avait embrassé.

-Ah… Et… Eric m'a embrassée sur le front…

-Ici ? S'enquit-il en posant un chaste baiser sur le front de Grell.

-Mhhn~ W-Will… fit-il en se dandinant de plaisir. Et…. Undertaker… C'était le cou…

Cette-fois ci, William décida de se montrer pour une fois un peu moins prude et fit une multitude de baisers le long du cou gracieux de Grell, s'arrêtant à la base de son décolleté. Grell sentait l'excitation monter à chaque contact.

-AAHN… Et...et.. L-Lau m'a embrassée là… sur le crâne…

William ne se fit pas désirer. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage féminin de Grell en se baissa légèrement pour lui rendre ce baiser que le Chinois avait osé lui voler.

Grell se colla contre le torse de son supérieur, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Mmmh~… Et...et Druitt m'a fait un...Aah~ un baisemain…

Sans que sa main gauche ne quitte la joue de Grell, William lui prit doucement le poignet et le porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa alors un tendre baiser sur la paume de la main du Shinigami, le caressant au passage.

-OOoh~… Et… et pour finir… cette petite garce m'a embrassée sur le nez…

Grell ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à sentir le doux contact de la bouche de Will sur son nez… mais ce qui suivit fut bien plus sensuel.

William ne se contenta pas de l'embrasser sur le nez. Non.

Il ne s'attarda en vérité très peu sur le nez.

...

Les lèvres de Grell lui semblaient bien plus appétissantes…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, Voilà, petit OS sans grande prétention, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de bien le developper T_T ' . C'était juste histoire de vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël ! <strong>

**Oh, et Undertaker dit "Ho Ho Ho" parce que c'est le père Noël. XD **

**Ne me demandez pas ce que font Lau, Ran-Mao et Druitt dans cette histoire, je n'en sais rien non plus. Et oui, Will est vraiment peu farouche dans cette histoire, mais en s'en fiche XD **


End file.
